gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Bottomed Girls
Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen is featured in Silly Love Songs, the twelfth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Puck, with the New Directions Boys singing back-up. It's meant as a love song to Lauren from Puck, but she takes offense from it at the end. The Glee Club also seems a bit taken aback. In Original Song, Puck attempts to write an original love song dedicated to Lauren to which she finally enjoys. Lyrics Puck with the New Directions Boys: Ooohhh, you gonna take me home tonight Ooohhh, down beside that red firelight Ooohhh, you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Puck: Hey I was just a skinny lad Never knew no good from bad But I knew love before I left my nursery, huh Left alone with big fat fanny She was such a naughty nanny Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me Hey hey! Ho! I've been singing with my band Across the wire across the land I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, hey But their beauty and their style Went kind of smooth after a while Take me to them lardy ladies every time C'mon Puck with the New Directions Boys: Ooohhh, wont you take me home tonight? Ooohhh, down beside that red firelight Ooohhh, and you give it all you got Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Puck: Hey listen here I've got mortgages and homes I got stiffness in my bones Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, I tell you Oh but I still get my pleasure Still got my greatest treasure Hey big woman you gonna make a big man of me Now get this Puck with the New Directions Boys: Ooohhh (Puck: I know) you gonna take me home tonight (Puck: Please) Ooohhh, down beside that red firelight Ooohhh, you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round (Puck: Yeah) Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Puck: Get on your bikes and ride Ooohhh yeah, ohh yeah, them fat bottomed girls (New Directions Boys: Fat bottomed girls) Yeah yeah yeah, alright, ride em' cowboy (New Directions Boys: Fat bottomed girls) Yes yes Trivia *Three of Puck's exes (Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes) were shown sitting next to each other, each looking shocked because he is singing a song to Lauren. *Of his four ex-girlfriends present in the room, Santana is the only one who doesn't warm up to the performance. *This is the first Queen song not to be sung in costumes, followed by We Will Rock You and You're My Best Friend. **''Somebody to Love'' - Blue. **''Another One Bites the Dust'' - Blue. **''Bohemian Rhapsody'' - Regionals outfits. **''We Are the Champions'' - Nationals outfits. **''Don't Stop Me Now'' - Freddie Mercury inspired outfit. Errors *After Puck sings "Get on your bikes and ride!," you can see Rachel and Mercedes standing up to dance and a few shots later it shows them standing up again. *While Puck is singing the chorus, he constantly switches from sitting to standing (in an impossible amount of time). *During the performance, some members' positions alternate from sitting in the chairs to standing and dancing between camera shots. *After Puck sings Fat Bottomed Girls, Santana points at him, but her ring changes hand. Gallery abc_abc_glee_fat_110209_wg.jpg Fat_Bottomed_Girl_Glee.jpg Fat_Bottomed_Girls_Glee.jpg glee212_238.jpg Picture55-1.png Picture56-1.png Picture57-1.png Picture59-1.png Picture61-1.png Picture64-1.png Picture63-1.png Picture65-1.png Picture66-1.png Picture70-1.png Picture71-1.png Picture73-1.png FBGLauren.jpg FBGPuck.jpg FBGSantana.jpg FBG3Ex.jpg fat bottomed girls Glee.png G10-.jpg tumblr ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif fat bottem girls.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two